


This and That (What's the Difference Anyway?)

by Bellobelle



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Love Potion/Spell, M/M, POV Gwen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:11:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellobelle/pseuds/Bellobelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gwen discovers that Merlin and Arthur have been placed under a love spell, it's up to her and Morgana to lift it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This and That (What's the Difference Anyway?)

Gwen was the first to find out. It was early in the morning while she was in the kitchens, fetching the lady Morgana’s breakfast, when Merlin walked in. Well, Gwen thought, “waltzed” would be a more appropriate word.

“What’s got you so happy?” Gwen asked with a nudge to his side. 

“Oh, Gwen,” He sighed, and she was slightly taken aback at how alarmingly big his smile was. “I am the happiest man alive.”

“Really?” Gwen asked, Merlin’s slightly manic demeanor sparking her interest. 

“Yes,” Merlin said gleefully, beckoning her to lean in so he could whisper to her. His eyes gleamed. They were ringed with red. “Arthur. He’s wonderful.”

Gwen snorted. “What ever happened to Arthur the prat?”

Merlin looked aghast. “Why would I ever call him such a thing? He’s perfect. I’m in love with him.”

“What?” Gwen exclaimed, jaw dropping. She noted the looks of the servants whose attention she’d drawn, and lowered her voice. “Since when?”

“Since this morning!” Merlin replied, somewhat dreamily. “I just-- I don’t know, Gwen, I woke up this morning and it just hit me, you know? I suddenly realized who my heart truly belongs to.”

“Just like that?” 

Merlin nodded.

“I’m going to see him right now,” he said, finally getting a plate and starting to assemble the prince’s breakfast. 

Gwen let out a high-pitched squeak, her hands flying to her mouth. Merlin was humming as he piled the plate high with food, showing far more care than usual with it, arranging it carefully so that it looked like a masterpiece. 

Then Gwen laughed and reached out a hand to lightly slap Merlin’s arm. “Gods, Merlin, for a moment I actually believed you! I can’t believe you almost had me.” She giggled.

Then there was a hand curled around her wrist, the grip surprisingly strong. She looked up at Merlin glowering at her, angry red blotches on his cheeks. 

“Don’t say things like that,” He growled, “This is not a joke. My love for Arthur is real, and we are going to be married as soon as he is king. He loves me.” 

Gwen floundered. His eyes were manic and red-rimmed. He looked drunk. 

“I’m--I’m sorry,” she gasped. Merlin relaxed and smiled as though nothing had happened. 

“It’s alright. I understand it might be a bit strange at first. Just don’t say it again.” His glare was replaced with a smile so bright it made him look deranged.

“Right,” Gwen said curiously. With a final wink in her direction, Merlin grabbed the plate and whisked it away. Gwen stared after him for a moment before grabbing Morgana’s plate and all but running to her lady’s chambers.

~

Morgana didn’t believe her.

“What do you mean they’re in love, that’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard!” She said, tossing a grape into her mouth. “Arthur is weirdly fond of Merlin, obviously, but that doesn’t mean they’re together.”

“They are, I swear it,” Gwen said, “Or at least, Merlin swears it.”

“Why would he say something like that?” Morgana said, arching a skeptical eyebrow. 

“He didn’t seem himself,” Gwen offered, “He got really angry when I thought it was a joke. It was like he was possessed.” 

Morgana pursed her lips. “You said he was going to see Arthur right now?”

“Yes.”

“Then let’s go see them and we can put this matter to rest.” 

Breakfast forgotten on the table, Morgana gathered her skirts around her and left the room, head held high, Gwen trailing behind.

~

Surprisingly, Arthur’s door was open when Gwen and Morgana arrived there. The two exchanged looks before Morgana lightly knocked and entered.

“Arthur, could I have a word--oh my gods!” 

Gwen rushed in and stopped in her tracks. On the bed lay Arthur and Merlin, or rather, Arthur was lying down with Merlin straddling his torso. Both of their shirts were abandoned on the floor, and they were savagely tangling their tongues together. 

“I love you,” They were murmuring to each other. “I love you, I love you, I love you.” It seemed to be all they could say. 

“Arthur!” Morgana screeched, causing Merlin and Arthur’s heads to snap in her direction. 

“Morgana!” Arthur exclaimed. His lips were bruised and his face was flushed, but not in a way that would suggest he was embarrassed at getting caught. Instead he seemed annoyed at being interrupted. 

That, apparently, was enough for Morgana. She turned on her heel and left the room and, after a moments gaping, Gwen followed, shutting the door firmly behind her.

“I don’t believe it,” Morgana exclaimed out in the hall, “I don’t believe it! They’re actually together!” 

“My lady, calm down,” Gwen said, respectfully as she could. “It wouldn’t do for them to get found out.”

“What’s gotten into them? They could get killed! Are they mad?” 

“Possibly,” Gwen said, steering Morgana down the hall and away from Arthur’s chambers. “Merlin did seem a bit crazy earlier. He said he only fell in love this morning.”

“It must be an enchantment,” Morgana muttered, “There’s no way Arthur would put so much at risk for something like this. He would at least tell me.”

Privately, Gwen thought she could very easily imagine Arthur doing something like this for someone he loved. 

“How about we go back to your chambers and you can finish your breakfast. We can talk to them later,” Gwen suggested.

“Alright,” Morgana said. “And I plan to have a thorough discussion with Arthur.”

~

Gwen nearly gasped aloud when Arthur entered the council chambers some hour later with Merlin’s hand clasped in his. Across the room in her chair, Morgana’s eyes were bulging similarly. Several of the nobles in the room were also staring at their joined hands, many with their eyebrows disappearing off their foreheads. 

Luckily, Uther’s back was turned speaking to Geoffrey, and Arthur dropped Merlin’s hand when the king turned around. 

“Arthur,” Uther said, “You’re late.”

“I had some business to attend, father,” Arthur replied, winking at Merlin. “I meant no disrespect.”

“See that it doesn’t happen again,” Uther snapped. 

“Of course, father.” 

Arthur went to take his place in his chair, and Merlin stood behind him. Gwen caught Morgana’s eye and they shared a troubled look. 

Gwen couldn’t pay attention to council that day, and she suspected Morgana couldn’t either. It all had to do with the way Arthur and Merlin were not even trying to look like they were concentrating. 

Arthur kept turning in his seat and catching Merlin’s eye, smiling and making eyes at him. Each time Merlin blushed and batted his eyelashes--actually batted them!--and Arthur heaved a lovesick sigh.

Miraculously, Uther was oblivious to the entire exchange, paying little attention to his son. Gwen looked at Morgana and returned her nod. They needed to do something.

~

When council was adjourned, Arthur announced that he would be going on a brief ride through the woods and that Merlin would accompany him. Uther dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

While Morgana went to go search Arthur’s chambers, Gwen made her way to Merlin’s. If there was any enchantments going on, they reasoned, the source would be hidden in their bedrooms. It always was with these kinds of spells.

Gaius, thankfully, was out when Gwen arrived, so she had no trouble going into Merlin’s room. She did feel slightly guilty about intruding on Merlin’s privacy like this,since Merlin had given her no right to search his rooms. But the memory of Merlin’s manic, lovesick face surfaced in her mind, and she set to searching with renewed determination. This was for his own good. 

She searched underneath his bed, shuffled through the papers and clothes on the floor, and finally found what she was looking for underneath the bed. Pinned between the mattress and the ropes supporting it was a curious looking bundle.

Gwen pulled it out. It was two locks of hair, one black, one blonde. They were tied together with a piece of red string woven around a thin blade of grass. 

Gwen had never seen such a bundle before. Surely it had to be the catalyst for whatever was enchanting Merlin and Arthur. She rushed off to meet Morgana.

They met halfway between Merlin and Arthur’s chambers. Gwen held up her findings, and Morgana presented hers. It was exactly the same bundle. 

“Under the bed?” Morgana asked. Gwen nodded. 

“Sorcery,” Morgana whispered, “I knew it.”

She suddenly looked frightened merely speaking the word, and Gwen cast a look about them before saying, “Let’s talk about this in your chambers.”

“Why would someone do this?” She asked once they were in private. 

“It’s a blow against Camelot, surely,” Morgana replied, twisting the bundle of hair between her fingers. “It has to be.”

“But making Arthur fall in love with his servant? What good will that do?”

“Think about it,” Morgana said, “If Arthur were to pledge his love for his manservant, he’d be disinherited. Probably lose the respect of his people, too.”

Gwen began to fiddle with the bundle in her hands as realization dawned on her. In her mind’s eye she saw Arthur standing in the center of a crowd of his subjects, all pointing and waving their fists. 

“But nobles have affairs with servants all the time.”

“But Merlin is a manservant. That’s never been well-received.”

Gwen felt the blood drain from her face at the thought of the king stumbling upon his son and Merlin in an amorous embrace, and ordering Merlin’s execution.

“He’d be the shame of Camelot.”

“And Uther’s getting old…”

“...and with Arthur out of the picture, whoever did this would be free to seize the kingdom.”

The girls looked at each other in horror. 

Gwen looked down at the hair she held. “We need to get rid of these.”

“We can burn them,” Morgana nodded frantically and grabbed a candle from the holder. “Here.”

They held the bundles over the flame and wrinkled their noses as the room filled with the scent of burning hair. Finally it was all a pile of ash on the table.

“What now?”

“I guess we can only wait and see what happens.”

~

That was not the end of it. The next day Gwen encountered Merlin again while assembling Morgana’s breakfast. He was humming.

“Morning!” Merlin said brightly, and Gwen internally groaned. For a Merlin that was awake at this hour, he was acting far too chipper.

“Good morning,” Gwen replied tiredly, “How are you?”

“Wonderful!” Merlin said before she had even finished her sentence. “Never better. I’m on top of the world.”

“Glad to hear it,” Gwen forced herself to say. “And Arthur?”

Merlin’s face lit up at the mention of the prince’s name. “Arthur is excellent,” He said enthusiastically, “He’s amazing. He’s really very strong. Have you ever felt his muscles, Gwen?” He ploughed on before Gwen could shake her head. “They’re firm, they’re like--like apples, freshly picked apples, you know? So taught. And his tongue, god, Gwen his tongue, it’s exquisite, I can’t believe he’s so amazing--”

“Is that so?” Gwen interrupted, unwilling to hear exactly what Merlin and Arthur’s tongue had gotten up to. Her eyes were drawn to a very prominent love bite on his neck, barely covered by his neckerchief. 

“Yeah,” Merlin went on, unashamed. “Not just his tongue, but his whole...everything. His voice is like music. Better than music. Better than any birdsong. It’s like, like, rain on cobblestones and the sound of horse’s hooves on dirt, or the clang his sword makes when it hits metal-- he really is an excellent swordsman too, Gwen, you should see him fight sometime…”

Gwen stared at him in horror. As Merlin rattled on, a sick feeling welled up in her stomach. What if she and Morgana could never free Merlin from this curse? Merlin was never like this. She knew Merlin was fiercely loyal to Arthur and loved him dearly, albeit platonically, but Merlin would never say such things. He ranted about Arthur all the time, but it was always about how much of a prat he is, or the ridiculous amount of chores he’d given. He would never in his right mind wax poetic about his voice. 

“That’s all very nice,” Gwen said loudly, cutting Merlin off, “Now I’ve got to go attend to the lady Morgana.”

“Alright,” Merlin replied, “See you!” 

As soon as she entered Morgana’s chambers, Gwen said, “It didn’t work.” 

“I know,” Morgana said. “Arthur stopped by just now.”

“Oh no. What did he want?”

Morgana’s expression turned gleeful. “He wanted my help writing poetry.”

Gwen stifled a laugh. “Poetry! Arthur?”

Morgana nodded, smirking. “He wanted to surprise Merlin with a poem this morning. Oh, when this enchantment lifts I will never let him live this down.”

“Was the poem any good?” Gwen asked.

_“My love for you is big as a mountain,”_ Morgana recited, _“Flowing freely like a fountain, I had no idea that one man, can change my life like you can, don’t leave or my heart will be brok-en.”_

Gwen pursed her lips, trying to stop the snort that was bubbling up in her. Morgana beat her to it and burst into hysterical laughter, Gwen soon following.

“Oh, Arthur!” Gwen sobbed, “He really is hopeless.”

“This whole thing would be sweet if it weren’t so tragic,” Morgana giggled, “Oh gods, I will make certain he never forgets that.”

Gwen ended her laugh with a sigh, setting Morgana’s plate down on the table. “As hilarious as that is, we can’t let it continue,” She said. “Soon Arthur will do something like that publicly. Uther won’t like that at all.”

“I know,” Morgana said, sobering. “We burned the hair, what else can we do?” 

“We can go see Gaius,” Gwen suggested, “He knows much about magic.”

“Yes, he could probably help us.”

And so they went, off to Gaius’ chambers. 

“Gaius,” Morgana asked once they arrived, “What do you know about love spells?”

Gaius seemed taken aback at the question. “Not much, my lady. Why do you ask?”

“We suspect Merlin and Arthur have been placed under one,” Gwen said, “We need to figure out how to break the spell.”

Gaius’ eyebrows rose higher than they ever were normally. “How can you be sure?”

“Arthur was writing Merlin poetry this morning,” Morgana said. “Poetry.”

“Oh my.”

“And we looked around their rooms,” Gwen said, “Under each of their beds was a little bundle of each of their hair, tied together. We burned them but it didn’t work.” 

Gaius’ jaw worked as he thought. “There are several dozen love enchantments that involve hair,” He said. Gwen deflated. “That shelf up there,” Gaius said, pointing to the loft at the top of the room. “There’s a second row of books. You should find a thick book with silver fastenings in the very back.” 

Gwen hastened to find it, rushing up the stairs and pulling out books, sneezing at the dust that rose in thick clouds. 

“Sorry,” Gaius called, “It’s been a while since I’ve had to reference those volumes.”

Finally Gwen found the book, leather dyed slightly red, with silver clasps along the spine and edges, holding it closed. She brought it down. 

She handed it to Gaius and he heaved it open. Flipping through the pages, he asked Gwen and Morgana to describe exactly what the bundles of hair looked like. 

“Here,” Gaius said, landing on a page filled with small handwriting, “ ‘bróðorscipe bismer.’ This might be what you’re looking for. ‘hair of the two subjects twined together in identical packages, bound with thread of red for lust and grass for strength, or passion, placed beneath where the subjects sleep.’ “

“That’s it!” Morgana exclaimed. “That’s exactly what we found.”

“Is there a reverse?” Gwen asked. 

“Here,” Gaius said, “It says, ‘The undoing is done at midnight. Destroy the packages, and when the subjects are deep in sleep, touch their eyes with a cloth soaked with rihtéðel .’ “

“What’s that? A potion?” 

“Yes,” Gaius murmured, flipping to another page in the book. “One effective for restoring normality to a troubled mind.”

“Can you make one?” Morgana asked. 

“I can try,” Gaius said. “We must make sure Uther doesn’t find out.” 

“Of course,” Morgana said, “We’ll make sure he’s clueless about the whole thing.”

“When can you have the potion ready?” Gwen asked.

Gaius scanned the recipe. “I may be able to finish it by nightfall tomorrow.”

Gwen grimaced. “I suppose we can keep them in check until then.”

“We’ll have to,” Morgana said. 

At that moment, a patient entered the room and they had to put an end to their conversation. Gaius hastily stowed the book away and Gwen and Morgana excused themselves, ready to make sure Merlin and Arthur stayed out of trouble.

~

All the trouble of the last twenty-four hours had taken their toll on Morgana, so she sent Gwen to the well to draw a bucket of fresh water to cool her face. 

As Gwen stood at the pump and waited for water to come, she noticed Merlin walking across the courtyard, a basket in one hand and a sour expression on his face.

“Merlin!” She called out to him. “What are you doing?”

“Gathering herbs,” Merlin grumbled, lifting the basket. “Gaius is making me.”

“While you’re supposed to be working for Arthur?”

Merlin threw up his hands. “That’s what I said! I said, how dare he try and remove me from his side? But he insisted that he needed to make a potion as soon as possible.”

Gwen frowned. Normally Merlin didn’t mind gathering herbs, especially on a day as nice as today, with the sun bright and warming the air. “Surely it won’t take that long?” 

“It’s time I could be spending with Arthur. He’s training the knights right now.” He heaved a great sigh, and his eyes turned glassy and dreamy. “This morning Arthur gave me a poem. He wrote it for me.”

“Did he?” Gwen squeaked, half alarmed and half amused. 

Merlin nodded happily and began to swing his basket. “I should get him something,” he said. “I can pick him flowers while I’m gathering herbs!” 

“Good idea,” Gwen said. Her words were lost, since Merlin was already sprinting across the courtyard. 

Oh dear, Gwen thought. She hoped with all her might that Gaius would be ready with that potion soon.

~

Gwen didn’t see Merlin in the kitchens the next morning. She took a detour while heading to Morgana’s chambers to pass by Arthur’s. Through the door she could hear muffled words, “dazzling” and “everlasting” and “stolen heart.”

Gwen shut her eyes against the over-the-top way they were speaking to each other. Three more days and they’ll be done, she reminded herself. Providing Gaius hurried up with the potion.

Morgana looked troubled when Gwen entered her chambers. 

“My lady, what’s wrong?”

“I’m worried,” She said. “What if we can’t break the spell in time?”

Gwen sighed. “We have to believe we can,” She said. “Until then it’s up to us to make sure they don’t do anything stupid.”

At that moment, the door opened and Arthur bounded in without knocking.

“Morgana!” He cried, “Gwen!” 

His hair was mussed and his clothing rumpled, with several barely-concealed love bites covering his neck. “I have wonderful news!”

Gwen and Morgana exchanged glances. “What?”

“I’ve asked Merlin to marry me!” Arthur shouted, bursting with joy, “And he said yes!” 

“What?” Morgana shrieked. 

“I know! I could hardly believe it myself!” 

The girls just stared at him. Certainly it could not get any worse than this.

“Sire, are you sure about this?” Gwen said tentatively, “You’ve only been, you know, in love for three days.”

“Our love is strong,” Arthur said, chest puffing in pride, “Stronger even than the winds of the foulest tempest, eternal as the waterfalls to the East--”

“Shut up!” Morgana groaned, “Arthur, listen to yourself!”

Arthur blinked. “Yes?”

“You’re delusional! Honestly, you would never say things like this in your right mind.”

Arthur’s expression darkened. “I thought you would have been happy for me, Morgana.”

“I would be, if this were real,” Morgana responded, taking a step closer. “If you and Merlin really were in love then I would wish you all the best, but you aren’t. You’re under a spell! None of this is real!” 

“I’ve been taught never to hit a lady,” Arthur fumed, stepping so that he and Morgana were almost nose to nose, “But I swear, if you continue speaking I will never forgive you. How dare you insult Merlin and I’s love? It is no business of yours.”

“How can you two even get married?” Gwen interrupted, causing Morgana and Arthur to retreat. “I mean, Uther can never find out.”

“That’s just it,” Arthur grinned, “We’ll do it publicly.”

Gwen felt the blood leave her face. “What about Uther?”

“He’ll just have to accept it. I’m sure he’ll come around, in time.” 

“He’ll have Merlin executed,” Morgana said. 

“I won’t allow it,” Arthur said simply. “We’ll run away together if it comes to that.”

“You’d abandon your duties to Camelot just like that?” Morgana asked.

“Of course,” Arthur replied, “I’d do anything for him. He is my true love.”

He stood there, his anger of just a few moments ago already forgotten. He rocked forward on his toes, beaming. 

“I have another poem I wanted your opinion on,” Arthur said suddenly, pulling a piece of parchment from a pocket in his trousers. “I was going to read it to Merlin before I asked him the big question, but I was so nervous I forgot.” 

Morgana sighed. “Let’s hear it.”

Arthur beamed again and began to read.

_“Merlin my love, I cannot say_   
_How my heart yearns for you every day_   
_I’ll kiss you for ever, if I may_   
_And never shall I go away.”_

He looked up, shifting his gaze from Gwen to Morgana expectantly. Morgana seemed to be having trouble deciding whether she was amused or saddened. 

“Well, Arthur,” She began, “That...that was--”

“Beautiful!” 

All three of them snapped their eyes to the source of the voice. Merlin was standing in the doorway, his hand pressed against his heart. 

“Do you think so?” Arthur asked eagerly. 

“I loved it!”

Merlin then launched himself forward and threw his arms around Arthur’s neck, attacking his lips like he was attempting to eat them. 

Gwen rolled her eyes. Morgana looked slightly sickened. 

“I can’t take this anymore,” Gwen said.

“This has gotten way out of hand,” Morgana said, wrinkling her nose at the way Merlin and Arthur were now rubbing their hands all over each other’s backs. 

“We should go see Gaius,” Gwen said, “See how the potion is coming along.”

“Yes, let’s.” 

The two of them rushed out of the room, shutting the door firmly behind them. Merlin and Arthur didn’t acknowledge their leaving.

“I swear to all that is holy, if they have sex on my bed…”

“I’m sure they won’t,” Gwen assured her, though she sounded unconvincing even to herself. 

~

Gaius had no news. 

“Please,” they begged, “It’s gone too far.”

“They’re planning to get married!” Gwen said.

“They could be having sex on my bed as we speak!” Morgana added. 

“Please tell us the potion will be ready soon.”

Gaius looked taken aback. “It’s not quite ready yet,” He told them, “But I might be able to have it ready by the end of today.”

“Will it be ready to use tonight?” Gwen asked hopefully. 

Gaius glanced at where he had a small pot of some green substance bubbling over a flame. “I think I can manage that.”

The girls breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Thank you, Gaius,” Morgana said, “I don’t know how much longer I can put up with those two.”

“Haven’t you seen the way Merlin’s been acting lately?” Gwen asked him.

Gaius raised an eyebrow. “To be honest, I haven’t seen much of Merlin the last few days. I assume he’s been spending all his time with Arthur. The last time I saw him was when I asked him to gather herbs for me.”

“Well, he’ll soon be your apprentice again,” Morgana said. “Let’s just hope he and Arthur don’t get themselves discovered and killed first.”

~

They paused outside of Morgana’s chambers, staring at the door in front of them.

“Oh gods, what if they are having sex?” Morgana wondered. She looked positively alarmed at the thought. 

“They won’t be,” Gwen said, “I mean, they can’t be. The spell doesn’t actually make them stupid.”

“You heard that poem Arthur wrote,” Morgana pointed out. Gwen sighed.

“We can’t spend all day just standing here,” She said. 

Morgana grimaced and knocked on the door. “Arthur?” she called, “Merlin?”

There was no answer. With an encouraging nod from Gwen, Morgana pushed open the door and looked inside. She winced but beckoned to Gwen, which Gwen decided must mean nothing explicit was happening.

Arthur and Merlin were indeed still in Morgana’s chambers, but their clothes were thankfully still on and they were pressed against the wall, clutching at each other’s hair.

“What have you boys been up to?” Morgana said, a little too brightly, breaking the boys apart. 

“Morgana!” Arthur said, using the same tone of surprise and delight he used to greet her earlier this morning. “Gwen! We have wonderful news!” 

Gwen groaned. Not this again.

“We’re going to tell the king,” Merlin said, smile bright.

“Why on earth would you do that?” Gwen asked.

“We don’t want to hide anymore,” He said, “With Arthur’s father’s blessing, we can get married as soon as possible.”

“There’ll be a feast in celebration,” Arthur added, “Merlin will be crowned official prince consort and husband. Morgana can be in the ceremony!”

“Is that such a good idea?” Morgana asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow, “Don’t you think Uther will, I don’t know, execute Merlin on suspicion of sorcery or corruption?”

“We’ll make him see sense,” Arthur said firmly, “He’ll listen to me.”

“Or maybe you don’t need to,” Gwen said hastily, “You said it yourself, this is nobody’s business but yours. Who says Uther has to know?” 

“Gwen’s right,” Morgana said, nodding, “Besides, what’s the point of getting married anyway? Your love is strong enough without some ceremony.”

Merlin and Arthur looked at each other.

“Maybe they’re right,” Merlin considered. “We don’t need anyone else to tell us we’re in love. We already know.”

“As always you’re right, Merlin.” 

Gwen and Morgana both breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Good,” Morgana clapped her hands together. “This calls for a celebration. How about you both join us for some wine?” 

“That would be lovely, Morgana, thank you,” Arthur said, finally disentangling himself from Merlin’s arms, which he’d been wrapped up in during the entire conversation.

Morgana nodded to Gwen, and Gwen went to the task of pouring four goblets of wine from the pitcher in the corner. 

“I’m glad that you have finally accepted Merlin and I’s love,” Arthur said, as Morgana handed him his full goblet.

“To the two of you,” Morgana said stiffly, raising her goblet. “And to many happy years together.”

Arthur and Merlin shot besotted smile at each other as they clinked goblets and drank deeply. Gwen drank in small sips, noticing Morgana doing the same. They both were watching the boys carefully, waiting.

When Merlin and Arthur’s goblets were empty, Morgana offered them another, and another, declining to take any more herself. Gwen swirled the wine in her own goblet, having only dunk half of one. It wouldn’t be good to get drunk at a time like this.

Merlin and Arthur went from giggling into each other’s mouths to groping each other’s chests, to serenading each other with ballads that would normally be used on maids in the lower town. Finally the boys were fast asleep in their chairs.

“They can’t do any harm now,” Gwen said, prodding one of them with her finger. His head lolled, but remained limp.

“Knowing them, they might,” Morgana said grimly. “But for now we can keep them in here until midnight, when we can finally lift this godforsaken spell.”

~.

Gwen and Morgana waited anxiously in her chambers for the rest of the day, making sure the boys didn’t wake up. Some knights came asking after the prince, but Morgana informed them, through barely a sliver of open door, that she had no idea where he or his manservant was. 

Evening had fallen by the time Gaius came with the potion finally ready. 

“Thank gods,” Morgana said, “One more day of this nightmare and I might scream.”

“Won’t we all,” Gwen agreed. 

Gaius nodded and pulled a bottle from his bag. “It’s a simple ritual,” Gaius explained, “Pour this into a bowl and soak it in a cloth. Make sure Merlin and Arthur are asleep, and when the bell signals midnight, wipe the cloth over their closed eyes.”

“That’s it?” Gwen asked, taking the bottle. It was unlabeled, the liquid inside the color of mint leaves.

“That’s it,” Gaius clarified. 

“Thank you, Gaius,” Morgana said, placing a hand on his arm, “If it weren’t for you we’d be stuck with these two forever.”

“All of Camelot should be thanking you,” Gwen said. 

Gaius smiled. “You’re quite welcome, my dears.”

He excused himself, and Gwen and Morgana began to prepare. 

Following Gaius’ instructions, Gwen emptied the bowl Morgana used to wash her face, and replaced the water with the potion. It smelled of mint as well, and Gwen wondered if perhaps that was all there is to it.

One of Morgana’s handkerchiefs went into the bowl, and then all there was to do was wait until midnight. 

“You really think this will work?” Morgana said, as the two of them sat in the chairs, having moved Merlin and Arthur to the floor. 

“I hope so,” Gwen replied, “I trust Gaius to have brewed the right potion.”

“True,” Morgana said. “We still don’t know who cast this spell in the first place.”

“It could have been anyone,” Gwen sighed, “An angry servant, a guard, some jealous lord…”

“Whoever did it wanted to see Arthur’s downfall, that’s for sure,” Morgana muttered. On the floor, Arthur grunted but did not stir. “When they wake up I’ll make sure they check under their beds every night. Honestly, I’m surprised neither of them have already died.”

“I suppose it’s because they keep saving each other,” Gwen said, remembering the time she went to bring Arthur food in the dungeons when he went to get Merlin a flower so he might be cured from the poison. Poison that had been meant for Arthur in the first place.

“They do save each other often, don’t they,” Morgana mused, “There was that first time, when Merlin pulled Arthur out of the way of Lady Helen’s knife.”

“And remember how worried Merlin was when Arthur was bitten by the Questing Beast?”

Morgana nodded. “They obviously care about each other quite a lot. They would be good for each other.”

“You mean, if they were really in love,” Gwen said, looking at Merlin and Arthur laying on the floor, heads turned in towards each other.

“Instead of just enchanted, yes,” Morgana said. “I think if they truly ever did fall in love...that would bring hope to us all.”

“If they remember the last few days when all this is over, who knows if they’ll even speak to each other again?” Gwen wondered. It wouldn’t do for this to ruin their relationship. Merlin and Arthur were good for each other, and to split up a friendship such as theirs would be a tremendous pity. 

Morgana shrugged. “We’ll have to wait and see.”

At that moment, the bells from the clock tower began to chime twelve.

The girls went into action. Gwen held the bowl as Morgana took the cloth, gently wiping it over each of the boy’s eyelids. Merlin and Arthur twitched at the cold press of the handkerchief, but neither woke. 

“And now, we wait,” Gwen said, placing the bowl with the cloth on the table. Rather than return home, Morgana insisted Gwen sleep here, so that Morgana wouldn’t have to be alone to deal with Merlin and Arthur in the morning.

Yawning heavily, Gwen settled in to sleep, content that they had finally managed to save Merlin and Arthur before it was too late. 

~

Merlin was the first to wake up.

Gwen was already awake, used to rising early to tend to Morgana. She was tidying the goblets from the night before when she heard Merlin stir on the floor.

“Wha…”

He sat up, rubbing his head and blinking in confusion. 

“Whu’s goin’ on?”

“Good morning, Merlin,” Gwen said, peering at him carefully, “How are you feeling?”

“There’s something in my eyes,” Merlin said, blinking rapidly. “What am I doing here?”

Gwen couldn’t help the feeling of immense relief that washed over her. The potion must have worked, since Merlin wasn’t crooning over Arthur. Yet. “What’s the last thing you remember?” she pressed. 

Merlin frowned. “I was looking for Arthur, and I found him in Morgana’s chambers, and…” his eyes widened. “Oh gods!” 

Gwen grimaced. “So you remember.”

“Gods, that poem was awful.”

Gwen chuckled. “You seemed to like it.”

“I was enchanted,” Merlin protested. “I didn’t know what I was thinking!” 

“You can thank Morgana and I any time,” Gwen said, “And Gaius. If it weren’t for us you’d still be obsessing over Arthur’s muscles, firm as a freshly-picked apple.”

Merlin covered his face with his hands. “I can’t believe I said that.”

“Sorry,” Gwen said, grinning.

When Merlin let his hands fall, his face was stained a bright red. 

“I should go,” He said, “Arthur won’t be pleased about this when he wakes up.”

Gwen grinned at him as he bolted from the room. 

Morgana was still fast asleep when Arthur woke, groaning and attempting to burrow into pillows that weren’t there. 

When he realized he was on a cold stone floor, he jerked upright, staring around him wildly. 

“Guinevere!” He gasped when his eyes landed on her. “What am I doing here?”

“Take your time, sire,” She said, “It’ll come to you.”

Gwen bit her lip to stop from smiling as realization dawned on Arthur’s face. Suddenly his face turned redder than a tomato, and he jumped to his feet.

“Thanks,” he said awkwardly, “For...yeah.” He ran. 

When Arthur was gone, Gwen went to Morgana’s bedside.

“My lady,” She said softly, shaking her shoulder. “Morgana, we did it.”

Morgana woke slowly, shaking the sleep from herself and blinking herself awake. 

“Really?”

Gwen nodded, letting the smile spread onto her face. “Yep! They both just left.”

Morgana returned the smile. “Please tell me they remember everything.”

Gwen nodded. 

“Brilliant,” Morgana said with an evil smile, “I’ll make sure Arthur never forgets that poetry as long as he lives.”  
~

Gwen left the kitchen with two plates in her hands, as Morgana insisted she get a helping for herself to celebrate. On her way back to Morgana’s chambers, Gwen paused outside of Arthur’s chambers and leaned closer so that she could hear what was being said.

“Shut up.”

“Never.”

“We will never speak of it again.”

“What was it you said?” Merlin said, voice full of glee, “Something about my skin shaming the moon? My eyes more beautiful than the night sky? My smile more dazzling than the sunset could ever hope to be--”

“I said shut UP!” Arthur roared, and Gwen smiled at the clunk and Merlin’s dull ’ow’ that followed. “I was enchanted, you dimwit. I didn’t know what I was saying.”

“Ah, but you did,” Merlin said, “You spoke so passionately about my awesome beauty. I’m flattered.”

“I could say the same about you,” Arthur retorted, “You said, and I quote, my ‘hair has more luster than gold, my eyes more blue than sapphires, my muscles as firm as the stones in the White Mountain--’ ”

“Hang on!”

“No, I’m not finished. You said, what was it? ‘You would gladly be my Queen if it meant you might be able to look upon my beauty for ever and ever--”

“Fine, you’ve made your point!” Merlin cut him off. “We were both enchanted, neither of us were in our right minds.”

“Good.”

“Because obviously, the only reason I’d ever say something like that would be if I was under a spell. Otherwise you’re just a prat.”

“And there’s no way I could say anything about your appearance that isn’t about your ridiculous ears and skinny frame unless spelled.”

“You’re such an ass!”

“You’re a buffoon!”

Gwen smiled to herself and left. It worked then. Merlin and Arthur were back to being their usual, bickering selves, and no longer sickeningly in love. Morgana would be thrilled, though she’ll make sure the poetry haunts Arthur for as long as he lives. 

~

Gwen was folding blankets in Morgana’s chambers when the door burst open and Morgana came in, hair wild and eyes wide.

“Gwen!” 

“What is it?”

Morgana ran over to her, frantic. “I thought you said we broke the spell!” 

“I-- we did!” Gwen said, “I heard them talking!”

“What exactly did you hear them say?” Morgana demanded.

“Just their usual banter,” Gwen said, “You know, insulting each other and things like that! Why, what’s happened?”

Morgana looked troubled, wrinkles appearing between her eyebrows. “Come with me,” She said, and grabbed Gwen’s hand to lead her, almost running, from the room.

“My lady, what’s going on--?” Gwen asked, as Morgana took her down a hall and to a ledge overlooking a secluded part of the courtyard. “What’s so important about the storage room?”

Morgana shushed her and pointed down. Gwen followed her finger to a spot on the ground half-cast in shadow. At first, all Gwen could see was a couple of crates and sacks of grain, but then…

“Oh gods!” She gasped. There, hidden by semi-darkness and boxes, were Merlin and Arthur, arms wrapped around each other in a tight embrace. 

Merlin was pressed against the wall, one hand threaded through Arthur’s hair, and the other rubbing circles on Arthur’s lower back. Their lips were joined in a passionate kiss. 

“Come on,” Morgana whispered, ducking through a door which lead to a steep spiral staircase. They emerged in another hallway, and Gwen followed Morgana until they reached the door to the storage room, which had been left open a crack.

“Morgana,” Gwen hissed, “We can’t just spy on them, we need to figure out what to do!”

“Hush,” Morgana waved a hand in Gwen’s direction. Gwen pressed her lips together and went to crouch next to her, the two of them peering through the crack in the door. 

From here they had a much better view of the boys. Gwen could now see that Merlin’s neckerchief was loosened, and Arthur’s hands were smoothing over the fabric at Merlin’s sides.

“Merlin,” Arthur growled, “Merlin.”

A hand brought to his neck halted their movements. Their mouths broke apart and they rested their foreheads together, eyes open and watching each other.

Gwen frowned. Something about that look was off. It didn’t look like the same kind of gaze Merlin and Arthur gave each other while they were enchanted. This one was tender, and their faces looked adoring rather than obsessive. 

“I missed this,” Merlin murmured. 

“Me too,” Arthur replied.

“You’re still a prat, though.”

“Moron.”

“Ass.”

“Imbecile.”

“Toad.”

“Idiot.”

They were trading insults now, just like they always do, but their tone wasn’t malicious. It was teasing and affectionate, as though they used the word “idiot” as others might use the word “darling.”

Somewhere during their conversation, Merlin and Arthur started kissing each other in between words, and now all noise ceased as they went back to their previous activity. 

“Come on,” Morgana whispered, and together she and Gwen got up and fled back to her rooms.

~

“I don’t believe it,” Morgana exclaims with wonder as soon as the doors are closed. “I can’t believe they never told me! Did you know?”

“No!” Gwen responded, “Of course not! I would have told you if I knew.” 

“I can’t believe they didn’t tell me!” Morgana repeats, “I am going to kill them!” 

“Maybe they had their reasons for not telling us,” Gwen suggested, “I mean, it must be frightening for them. If Uther found out he’d have Merlin killed.” 

“But they can trust us!” Morgana said, “Surely they know we’d keep their secret? I would be happy for them if I weren’t so angry.” 

“Me too,” Gwen said. “I wonder how long they’ve been together?” 

“It could be years,” Morgana said, pacing the floor. “They’ve been inseparable almost since Merlin came to Camelot.”

“Then what did the spell do?” Gwen asked, moving to sit down on Morgana’s bed. “If they were already in love?” 

Morgana frowned. “It must have completely taken control of their minds,” she said, “That’s what a love spell does, doesn’t it? Erases whatever feelings you might have for someone and replaces it? They must have forgotten whatever relationship they had before.” She stopped her pacing and sat down next to Gwen. 

“I still can’t believe neither of them said anything to us.” 

Gwen frowned in sympathy. Beneath the anger, she could tell Morgana is hurt. She and Arthur were like siblings after all. If Elyan kept such a secret from Gwen, she’d be pretty hurt too. 

“I’ll draw you a bath, my lady,” She said, getting up. Morgana nodded gratefully. 

“We’ll confront them later,” Morgana decided. 

“Are you sure that’s wise?” Gwen asked.

Morgana looked up at her and smiled. “We’ll just tease them a little.” 

Gwen took that to mean, “we’ll give them hell,” and smiled in return. “Of course.”

~

In the morning Gwen found herself standing beside Merlin in the kitchens, just as they had when the whole incident began. They worked in silence, grabbing food from various shelves, blinking sleep from their eyes. 

Casting a sidelong glance at Merlin, Gwen noticed the mark of teeth on Merlin’s shoulder, just hidden by his tunic.

She nudged Merlin’s side with her elbow. “Why didn’t you tell me?” She whispered, so that the other servants wouldn’t hear.

“Tell you what?”

Gwen took a deep breath, before saying as casually as possible, “That you and Arthur are in love.”

Merlin’s hands jerked violently, causing him to knock a jar of jam all over the table.

“What are you talking about?” He said, voice low and frantic.

“It’s alright,” Gwen assured him, placing her hand on his arm, “I know it’s not the spell.”

“H-how…”

“Morgana and I saw you last night,” Gwen explained. 

Merlin’s stood still as stone, eyes riveted on the plate in front of him, and Gwen resisted the urge to hug him. 

“You don’t need to be afraid, neither Morgana nor I would ever tell anyone,” She said, “In fact, we support you.”

“How did you know it wasn’t the spell?” Merlin asked, voice shaking just slightly. 

Gwen thought for a moment. “It was the way you spoke to each other,” she decided, “While you were enchanted you spoke of him like you thought he hung the moon.”

Merlin smiled at that. “I still do,” He said. “I just don’t say it.” 

Gwen quirked an eyebrow. Merlin sighed, apparently resigning himself to telling her everything.

“Arthur is...everything I said about him was true. But he’s got such a huge ego already, he needs me to make sure his head doesn’t explode from it.”

“That must be why he loves you so much,” Gwen smiled.

Merlin blushed. “Maybe, yeah.”

Gwen patted her hand where it was on his arm before moving to pick up Morgana’s plate. 

“By the way, Gwen,” Merlin said. “Thank you, and Morgana. If it hadn’t been for you two Arthur and I would have been discovered. He and I both would be dead by now, so…thank you.”

“Merlin, you know I’d do anything for you, and Arthur.”

“I know,” Merlin grinned. 

Gwen moved her hand to his shoulder. “I wish you and him all the best.”

“Thank you.”

Gwen smiled and nodded her head. As she left the kitchens, she let out a tremendous sigh of relief.  
One day, Gwen knew, Arthur would be king. Merlin and Arthur probably would never truly be able to be together, but they would always have this. They would continue to be by each other's side and make each other happy, and really, that was the most Gwen could hope for them.  
As long as they lived, Gwen promised to guard their secret in every way she could. As she made her way to Morgana's chambers, she sent Merlin and Arthur a silent wish of good fortune.


End file.
